Hayako No Basuke
by HayakoTetsuya
Summary: Behind Kurokos's dark memory, there always fear hunting his mind and that is Hated by his own Brother. But this where his Brother or you could say his name is Hayako Tetsuya, is just a beginning of his journey to become number 1 in the world. This the story of Kuroko's Brother life, Enjoy!


Chapter Q#1 We Are Different

Inter High

Score Board [ Teiko – Reitaku, 112 – 32 ]

Aomine Daiki from the Teiko dribble the ball intensely followed by his team mates and his enemies as well. As he dribble the ball near the Reitaku's ring, Aomine feel ominous presence and cross over the ball to his other hand. Rinnosuke Ren from the Reitaku almost reach his hand to the ball but he miss.

"Damn it"

Ren hurriedly stand in front of Aomine trying to block Aomine. However, Ren's Mind and his body tremble of fear haunting him. Even so Ren still not give up to let Aomine pass through.

"I won't let you, you monster"

"Call me whatever you want, but.."

Aomine jump without thinking and prepare to shoot. Ren too without hastate jump and lift up his hand very high. Aomine doesn't feel Ren's action like a threat, so Aomine leaned his body and shot recklessly like he usually do. Ren was surprised and can't reach the ball. As they land their feet to the ground, Aomine with al mighty expression said

"The one who can beat me is ME"

Fwush

The ball went into the ring

Diing

The bell that announce one of the team scores

The crowd in the stadium getting wild and wild as the Teiko dominating the Reitaku easily. The crowd said with loud voice

"Ohh.., The Teiko is really amazing!"

"Yeah, the Reitaku didn't even have the chance to strike back, the Generation of miracles is really awsome"

Score Board [ Teiko vs Reitaku, 115 – 32 ]

Ren crunch his palm as he looking at Aomine head back to defense, Ren said in his thought "This sucks, Why can't we beat this guys after we train that much, and plus their not even using their full power, They're monster after all"

Hyuga junpei is the captain of Reitaku grab his chest as he calm himself and

told his teammates

"Get back, we still can get it back"

Ren, Saki sawamatsu and Haru fujitsu from Reitaku depressed and still shaking from the fear haunting them. As Hyuga see their action, Hyuga really pissed off and hit the three of them on the head.

"Moron, don't give up, we practice basketball harder and longer than they are, just because of this you give up"

"But.."

Hayako Tatsuya, Ace from Reitaku grab Saki and Haru' shouder gently and said

"It's okay, Hyuga right, remember all that we do together this 2 or 3 years, don't give up because of this"

Hayako crunch his palm and point it to the top of the ceiling of the stadium. As Hayako point his arm to the top, His team look up

"As long there are lights, there will be a chance for us to win"

Every one eye's sparke and feel strong again except Hyuga. Hyuga touch his chin and think

"I think I hear that words before"

Hayako replied

"Yeah, I read them in a book"

Hyuga pissed off and reply back

"I knew it!"

Hayako face change to a serious face

"Hyuga, pass at me, all right"

"All right"

Hyuga point his finger to Teiko's ring

"Everyone give everything you got, but first"

Hyuga told everyone to gather up and slap them very hand in the face. Leaving a hot and painfull mark, Reitaku embrace Teiko with full spirit.

"Let's go"

"Yesss"

At the other hand Kise Ryouta from Teiko laugh very hard that he can't breathe as he see Reitaku's member face. Kise without knowing he punch Midorima Shintaro's Shoulder from Teiko. Midorima pissed off and grab Kise's shirt.

"Kise, Damn you!"

Kise wipe off his tear from his eyes and sigh a little

"Sorry, Sorry, It just their so funny, Midoricchi"

Midorima calm himself and put Kise down

"Remember, Kise, Don't underestimate your opponents"

Midorima adjusted his glasses

"I know, I know"

Kise kneel down a little, Kise see Akashi Seijuro, Captain from Teiko at the corner and ask him

"How about you Akacchi are they gonna win against us?"

Akashi look Kise with a face that tell Kise is a stupid

"Don't ask stupid Question, Kise, No matter how spirited they are they will never win against us"

"Your're right"

Meanwhile the Reitaku changing tactics and then shout "Aghhhh"

Hyuga pass the ball to Hayako. Hayako quickly dribble the ball to the enemies ring. Midorima run toward him and block him. Ren run from behind Midorima and give a signal. Hayako with intense speed dash to the right. Midorima head back to catch up but Ren screen him

"Damn it, Screen!"

Hayako even getting close to the ring but Teiko's not letting that happen cause Kise is his next opponent

"Bring it Kurokocchi's Onii-chan"

Hayako pissed off after hearing that and replied

"You darn kid"

The crowd amazed by a duel between Kise and Hayako

"Wow, Kise Vs Hayako"

"Who will win?"

Hayako try a step by step trying to find a chance to pass Kise. Even so, Kise doesn't want to lose too his putting the preasure to Hayako. The crowd hyper up

"Amazing preasure from Kise, can Hayako break in?"

Hayako seem a little trouble and he talk in his mind "Hm.., This is really Amazing preasure, I can't get out"

Hayako look around and talk in his mind again "Ch.. Saki having a hard time dealing with Aomine, Hyuga seem too with Akashi, Ren and Haru too, but the bigger problem is Murasakibara Atsushi from Teiko, it seems I don't have any choice"

Hayako dribble intensely between his feet and dash to the left. Kise realize it and step to the left. But, Hayako suddenly pass over the ball to other his hand from between his feet and Hayako Dash to the left. Kise was tricked and he can't followed up his rhytm. The crowd even getting wilder and wilder after seeing Hayako pass Kise.

"He's good"

Kise a little unhappy and try to catch him up again

Hayako is already close and Hayako jump to dunk. However, Murasakibara already there since he saw Hayako jump. With highly spirit Hayako never intend to give up he spin from Murasakibara body and dunk.

Diing

All the Reitaku's member shout with happy face "Yeahhh"

Hyuga give a signal to head back

"Defense!"

At the same time, Murasakibara very confuse and talk in his mind as he wipe off his sweat "He can spin at the air, I don't believe this"

Akashi come from behind with breathing clamly and said to Murasakibara

"Don't sweat it, we can get it back, right, Kise!"

Kise very pumped up with excitement after lose one on one with Hayako

"Yes Akacchi"

Kise glare at Hayako with Serious eyes

"That move is MINE"

The Teiko strike back again and this time Kise duel again with Hayako. Kise smile a little

"That move you use is very good, but it's a shame, cause.."

Kise Dribble the ball insanely and dash to the right, Hayako notice it and step to the right. Suddenly Kise pass over the ball to his other hand between his feet and dash to the right.

"I can copy anything I see"

Damn it, to think he can copy that too

Hayako's feet can't follow Kise's movement.

Diing

The Teiko scores again

Kise's feet suddenly feel a painful sting from his ankle and try to handle the pain.

That move is so hard to copy in kise's thought

Akashi look at Kise who's seem have a problem and said

"Kise, I'm changing you with Tetsuya"

"But.."

Kise trying to resist Akashi offer, but the one thing he can't handle, that is Akashi's Devilish aura. Kise give up and kneel up to his feet.

"Yes"

"Next time, don't hurt yourself"

"Okay, I get it Akacchi"

The referee blow his whistle and said

"Number 7 change with number 11"

Hyuga notice and realize

"Is that.."

Hayako cut when hyuga almost drop the bomb

"Yup, it's my little bro"

Hyuga stare at Kuroko with serious face. Hayako said again

"He's maybe weak but he's very good, careful"

Hyuga nod his head twice to Hayako and back to his position

At the same time, Kise very unhappy yet he still smile to Kuroko

"Kurokocchi, beat your dear brother, okay?"

Kuroko without hastate replied

"Okay, Kise-kun"

Kuroko step to the court and stare at his brother.

"Let's have a good match Onii-sama"

Hayako replied

"Yeah!"

The truth is Kuroko don't want to fight his own brother but because of his team he have to fight his own brother. The game start again but this time the flow of the game is tougher to Reitaku than before. Combining with Akashi's eye, Midorima three pointer, Aomine strange shoot, Murasakibara defense, and plus Kuroko's pass, the Teiko going rampage against Reitaku and doesn't show any mercy.

Diing

Akashi scores

Diing

Aomine scores

Diing

Midorima scores

Diing Akashi scores again

Score Board [ Teiko Vs Reitaku, 126 – 34 ]

All the Reitaku's member doesn't have any hope again, even Hayako. The Teiko get through Hayako time by time. Hayako do all his best to catch up with them but he realize he was too weak.

Hayako talk in his mind with anger and fear "Why, Why there always a nuisance for us to win, everyone try hard to win this but why, is it because our potential that god decided, is it because that god already decided who's loser and winner, who do I have to believe, Christ, Buddha, love craft, Hindu, who the matter it is please help me!"

Akashi dribble the ball near the ring as he wants to lay up, but Hayako stand in front of him to block him.

God, just this once give me your power, even it's a little, please help us god, PLEASE!

Hayako full with confident said

"I won't let you!"

Akashi sigh a little and act high

"You don't have to.."

Akashi dribble insanely and use his emperor eye. Hayako fell to the ground shaking with fear.

"God didn't grant your wish because WE ARE DIFFERENT"

Akashi shoot a three

"Lower Your head!"

Diing

All the Reitaku's member already down and does't have any hope to rise and it's already 10 second left for the game end. None of them want to play again, they're just like a fish stranded in the beach. Hayako depress as he look down and crunch his fist very hard. As the Teiko's headed back to defense, suddenly they feel a strange feeling.

Fwush

The ball went into the Teiko's ring

All the people in the stadium shock and stunned to see that the one who shot the ball was Hayako. Hayako's left eye opened after getting a blindness from get hit by a car as he wants to grab a basketball. And not just that the color of his eyes is different and the color it's red. Even it has like a beam in his left eye. For the first time Akashi was stunned and smile

"What is that?"

Akashi look at the scoreboard and still act like an emperor

"But, no matter how hard you try you can't beat ME!"

Piit

Hayako suddenly hear the sound that he never wanted, is the sound when referee blow the whistle that announce the game is over.

"BECAUSE WE ARE DIFFERENT"

Score Board [ Teiko Vs Reitaku, 129 – 37 ]

Deep inside of Hayako's heart, He felt angry, sad, disappointed, and other negative feelings. His inner can't take the pressure anymore after 3 years dealing with lost.

The atmosphere around Reitaku full of despair and shabby yet the spectator around them full with rejoice. Everyone in the court shake hand each other. Kuroko see his brother and so he walk toward him and reach his hand with friendly to shake hand. Hayako only can look down with his mix feelings and walk to the locker room. Kuroko doesn't understand but he still try to handshake his brother hand. Hayako quickly decline it with harsh, even the referee trying to talk him but it's too late Hayako's feeling has overcome his cognition. Seeing this, his coach has to step in the court to stop this rebellion.

"What are you trying to do?"

Hayako stare his coach with col eyes and replied

"Coach… I want to quit the team"

"Wh-what.. are you out of your mind"

"Coach, you already promise to me that if we lose I quit the team, right?"

Coach tounge known as a machine gun barrage has stop because one promise that he made before the game.

Locker Room, Before the game

Everyone already prepare to have a war with Teiko middle high school aka Generation of miracles. This is the moment that they waiting for, the moment when they reach the top after years of failing. Hyuga as usual bringing a speech to touch their damn near heart.

"Okay, After all of this year we already been through so many obstacle, we hail from the unknown parts of the world to reach the top, After this we will become the number 1 in japan!"

"Yeah!"

"Ready your mind and soul cause we're going to a furious battle with thos monster's from Teiko, Let's go"

"Yes, Sir!"

Everyone already leave the room, except Hayako and his coach. Serious tempature filled up the room. A battle between mouth to mouth about to begin. His Coach made a gloomy face and ask the person he trust the most

"Do you think we can win against those monsters?"

Fear and anxious feeling already haunting his coach. Hayako smile a little and stood up

"Don't worry, if we do our best I think we will win"

Feeling relief after hearing Hayako's replied, his coach realize the conversation haven't finished yet. As Hayako open the door, Hayako said

"As long we have a light there's always a chance"

His coach has a little a doubt stuck at his heart and let his worried out

"What are you gonna do if we fail"

Hayako always optimistic and replied it with a cheer face

"There's no way we will lose…"

Hayako's face suddenly change drastically top to down.

"Well if we lose, I-I have to quit"

His coach a little relief that Hayako will change but he think Hayako is still the same as before.

"hmm…."

"Thank you for the game!"

"Fine, your choice"

His coach feel regretful after seeing the person that he trust more bare the painful injury from the game. His coach can't do anything to convince Hayako anymore. Hayako pass by his coach and go to the locker room. Everyone bow to each other

"Thank you for the game!"

As everyone go to the locker room, they realized Hayako is not with them. Hurriedly they make their tired feet to run. Hyuga see Hayako from far away and persuade him.

"Hayako!, wait!"

Ren, Haru, Saki and his teammates try to persuade them

"Senpai, wait!"

Hayako stop his footsteps and turn his head.

"Sorry, I hope you guys win the next game"

"Oi!,wait"

Hayako step away from them. Hyuga try again to persuade him and suddenly his coach shout him.

"Leave him, if anyone try to persuade him, will get heavy punishment from me!"

Ignoring what their coach said all of the Reitaku's persuade him. Hyuga the only one left out won't give up either

"Sorry coach, Morons!, wait for me!"

Tears coming from His coach's eyes and a warm smile

"Stupid kids"

Hayako already step out from the stadium. Hayako's ears hear some rush noise coming to his way. Hayako was shocked after seeing his teammates run towards him with a lot of tear in their eyes

"Senpai!"

Everyone hug Hayako tightly. Even Hayako's heart was melting with warmness of his teammates smile. But Hayako hear something strange. Hayako was even shocked seeing Hyuga run through the hallway with godspeed.

"Moron's, don't leave me alone"

Hyugga jump and hug everyone

Hayako's cognition return to his usual self. But he already can't go back from the path he chose. Hayako briefly thank them for everything and wave back at his team as he going home.

Ren, Haru and Saki eyes flow with waterfall.

"Senpai"

Hyuga pissed off and hit their eyes

"You idiots"

Sob sob

All of them cry at public and people around them confuse at their act.

The sun has drowned and the moon rised up at the beatifull sky of night, all lights turned on one by one and there even more crowd at the steet as usual. Hayako walk to his home with gloomy face stuck at his face after lose to Teiko. Hayako's mind still thinking about this world's creator.

Who is the one created us? Who decided us into this world? Who made us different? aghh.. the more i think it, the more headache i get

Doubt still stick to his heart. As he walk he found a shrine at the top of a hill and decided to go there. From Hayako born to this world until now he believe there's god but he didn't know who to pray to. Hayako look the moon and stunt by the beautiful sight. The moon feels like very close and it shine brighter than any night. Hayako relief because already found to one of the answer that his looking for. Hayako crunch his palm and point direct to the moon.

Well it's a shame I lost to Teiko but there's an answer that I looking for and that is never give up on something that you believe.

Feeling want to become stronger, Hayako decided to change his path and prepare to face the new world. Also Hayako promised to his self, He will never give up.


End file.
